newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lizkay
Lizkay Gryphon Hacker, and Thief in USA date somehow was born in 1983 Primarily known as Lizkay ''' She is actually based on the DJ and the Techno Musician "Liz Kay" so she can be cool and combined her Designing skills into Lizkay the Gaurdian Gryphon. However, She Failed to Support her Evil Twin [SuziDrateMonster] to Over-ride and Destroy ZimDragonlord. She lies, Blackmails, and Tricking people that Anthro is everything! Everyone knew that She was involved because in the News, There was this 1 Woman From Austria who Hi-jacked a 2007 Ford MiniVan and started the Massacre in November of last year! She was later, Sentenced to an Insane Asylum in the European Union Europe's Facility of Rehab. However She took the Blame on TomFulp...... However Even Tom doesn't have time to Hear her sick Excuses! Everyone knew that Tekkidd was a Slave to Lizkay and Suzi! '''The '''FBI and the' '''CIA knew that Something was Terribly Wrong in North Carolina!' Her Attitude Towards ZimDragonlord Obviously, Lizkay was a Drunk She Told and Bribed two more people to Gang up and Cyber-bully Zim and was caught doing Insensitive things in SheezyArt! They basically said Something Racial Against Zim and thought they can Get away with it. A Punk named "DragonFan" Basically got Arrested Later because He was a Paranoid Slave of Anthro Squad and mentioned Insenstive Topics to Zim and even He realizes that It was "So Anthro" however Zim Ignored and realized he was cyberbullied by this DragonFan and his "Cronies" did it just to Impress SuziDragonlady and Lizkay! This is the reason why Zim left SheezyArt and Moved on into realistic Flash Animation! Vengeance Towards Zim, DeviantART, and Newgrounds! By the Time Lizkay was Being blamed for this Epidemic Psychotic Voodoo Episode to Stop ZimDragonlord! Lizkay, Suzi, Teivos and even Thala Used an Unknown Kryptic CD to Brainwash Tekkidd! '''Zim knew something wasn't right about Tekkidd, They all have one thing in common when it comes to Their '''False Fantasies, Explicit Art and Brainwashed Members! "''One of the members didn't realize that Mixing all 11 Animal's Blood was considered illegal and it was against PETA!"'' Anyhow, They used a Banned Cult-like Film to Brainwash Their members, It was later Reported that It was a Movie that is Banned in the 2001 Era because of Injunction, Evil Special Effects, and a Downgrade in One's Mind! It is known as The Profit Film! This was Valid because Teivos Became a Deadly Spy after when Lizkay tried to use this Film as an Excuse and Teivos was indeed "Believed that every Asian is Evil" Due to the Re-action of the Former Person that Died in ClearWater, FL back in 2001-2003 Era Lisa McPherson A former Cult Member that commited Suicide ! It was a Joke, Lizkay, Suzi and Teivospy Used this "Special Profiting Scam" Towards Any Former "''Newgrounds Voice Actors, Actresses and Animators" ''to Destroy ZimDragonlord! ZDL did the Proper Thing and Contacted the FBI once again i n Facebook! Lizkay and her so Called "Anthro Crew" She Basically was a Cult member in a Church that isn't really About Science, It was a Dangerous Occult of a New church that Zimdragonlord Knew and Accidentally Joined However Broke off the Nasty Cult! It was a Hate Group Towards: Anime, Manga, MLP, and etc. It was redeemed a Catholic Church that made "No Sense!" It was a Church that did Nothing But Rioting! All They do is collaborate and Join other Groups such as '''Westboro Baptist Church and other Evil Churches! '''It was proven Valid because SuziDratelady, Slipped an Obvious Interest in her Tumblr. One of her Interest like Lizkay was Karma, However The Message of Karma was Similar to HATRED! How is this Possible? Basically It wrote an unusual Message and ZimDragonlord was one of the People Who read it! It wrote ''"He who Intrude and Raid's us are the ones that is gonna Suffer the Depths of HELL. Everyone Should Listen to Leader of the Pastor, Those who Fails, are the ones who's gonna End up in Chaos!" ''Zim Realizes that What Suzi, Lizkay and Teivos as well as others have indeed the "Negative Side of Karma!" They all thought that Residence of CA, GA, LA, NY, and Washington D.C. was a "Fallout and HomeFront" Game! Zim Suddenly Broke off this Nasty, Innaproprate and Twisted Cult because He was Converted to Christianity! Last Rebellion in DeviantArt Teivos who Reacted and Realized that Anthro Squad was Raided He Basically Bribed Suzi and Lizkay to have a Last Sexual Scene after the Court Session! They Somehow Failed because The Federal Agents Told them one of them have to Give up Their HATRED towards Newgrounds members! Lizkay Volunteered and She Jumped off a Boat in Santa Monica, CA that night before the Rampage started! She told Suzi to Avenge her "Death" Somehow, We are not sure if Lizkay Faked Her death! However, Suzi went Psychotic and used her TKD [Taekwondo] against the FBI Agents! She ran away with Teivospy and They were Blackmailed to be an American Due to Lizkay's Blasphemy and her HATRED against ZimDragonlord! Everyone knew that Lizkay Studied Abroad in America, However What she didn't realize is that, Americans are not that Easily Fooled. She stopped Writing Journals because She no longer Exist or active in DeviantART! External Links: *Lizkay's DeviantART *Lizkay's Tumblr *Lizkay's Livejournal *Lizkay's old VCL *Lizkay the EVIL gryphon's Website *Lizkay's ConceptArt Category:Perma-banned users Category:Banned users Category:Memes Category:Crap Category:Fighting Category:RPG